This invention relates to tents, and more particularly to so-called umbrella tents.
Umbrella tents conventionally have an external frame from which the tent side and top panels are supported. In prior umbrella tents, the frame typically included upright support poles on each side or at the corners of the tent to which the eaves of the tent were secured and a ridge frame extending up over the roof of the tent from the upper ends of the support poles to support the peak of the tent. While umbrella tents are relatively simple to erect as compared to more conventional tents, the number of support poles and ridge membes heretofore required to make the tent stable posed some problems on erection.